


Mother's Daughter

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Series, nearly naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Is Veronica predestined to be just like her mother?not movie compliant





	Mother's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> this was a warmup. I considered making another set of warmups just so I can add this in. It's not polished. I thought about changing it, making it into a bigger piece, but the idea seems stale to me. The idea had to come out of my head (it was bouncing around in there) and so, here it is.

“It's freezing. What are you doing out here?” Logan asked as he walked out onto the balcony wrapped in a blanket.

Veronica was sitting on a chair with her bare legs up against her chest. She was wearing one of his tee shirts and nothing else. “Thinking.” She didn't look to him, but kept her eyes outward.

“About?” Logan stopped in front of her and gestured for her to stand.

Veronica didn't move. “Us.”

Logan slipped the blanket off his shoulders, revealing his boxers underneath. He wrapped the blanket around her before he sat in another chair. “What about us?” His tone was tired.

“I don't want to turn into my mother and Jake Kane.” Veronica looked out at the ocean. 

Logan chuckled softly. “What makes you think we would?”

“They were unable to quit one another, even though they had both tried to move on with families of their own.” 

“And you think we won't be able to move on?” Logan watched her.

“This is not moving on.” She finally turned and looked at him. “Me leaving my engagement ring in my purse is not moving on.”

“You don't have to remove it.” Logan sighed. 

“I do.” She sighed and pulled the blanket off her and offered it to him. 

Logan took it and set it on his lap. “You could give it back.”

“I don't want to. I want to move on and have a life with a healthy relationship.” Veronica sighed.

“You don't have those, Roni.” Logan spoke honestly. “Even if he is good to you and loves you, you still come here.”

“I should stop coming here.” 

“You've said that before.” Logan reached over and gently tugged at her arm.

Veronica jerked her arm away from him and glared at him. “Maybe I should mean it for once.”

Logan dropped his hand and shrugged. “I don't want you to.”

Veronica relaxed a bit. She turned back to watch the ocean. “How am I supposed to marry someone else?”

“I'm not the person you want to answer that.” Logan's voice was tense. “Maybe ask Mac or Wallace. Wallace would probably give you the answer you want to hear.”

Veronica turned to look at Logan. “What's the answer I want to hear?”

“That this guy, the one I'm sure Wallace has met and fallen for, is perfect and nice and respectful and never once yells or causes drama. That he is your happy ending. And you, my dearest, deserve a happy ending.” Logan's eyes are glassy, but he didn't look away.

“And what do you want to say?” Veronica asked softly.

“That you shouldn't marry anyone else, that what we have is epic, the epitome of love and truth. We claw our way through all the muck and came out the other side strong because we needed to be strong for the other. We should be it for one another. We fill the emptiness, if we allow it.” Logan didn't wipe away the tear that ran down his cheek.

“You aren't my happy ending?” Veronica tilted her head a bit.

“Not because I don't think I could be. I just don't think you would allow yourself the peace in being happy.” Logan looked down. 

“So, you would be happy with me continuing to cheat on my fiance?” Veronica's tone was cautious. 

Logan grunted. “I'm not happy with anyone else getting you.” He looked up and sighed. “But, if this is all I get... If I have to choose between sharing you or not getting you at all, I would choose this.”

Veronica broke eye contact again and looked down to her hands. “Do you think this is how my mother and Jake feel?”

“I don't know.” His voice was soft. “If it is, I don't blame them.”

“I can't do it. I can't cheat anymore.” Veronica's voice cracked.

Logan nodded. “Alright.” He let out a sigh. “Can I just hold you one more time?”

Veronica didn't move. 

“Ok” Logan nodded. 

Veronica looked up at him. “I can't cheat on you anymore.” 

Logan's whole body jerked and he locked eyes with her. “What?”

“I don't love him. Not really. I don't want to keep pretending that we aren't perfect for each other. You understand me like no one else and you can predict what I'll do when cornered. You even know when to let me run and calm down and when to stop me. You understand that I would rather sit here and freeze than be comfortable when I am punishing myself. And you know I'll love you more for trying to cover me anyway.”

Logan smiled softly. “I love you so much, Veronica. So much that I know it's unhealthy, but I can't seem to care.” He inched forward.

“Logan, I am sorry.” Veronica looked up at him. “I shouldn't have told him yes or even gone out with him.” 

Logan chuckled. “I don't blame you for looking for happiness, Veronica. You deserve it.” He reached out and pulled her towards him. She came willingly this time, sitting on the blanket in his lap. “I think I deserve some happiness too, right?”

Veronica smiled. “Yes. You deserve it.” 

“I deserve you.” He reached up and cupped her head in his hands. He pulled her down and kissed her sweetly. “Veronica Mars, will you marry me?”

Veronica blinked and smiled, slowly and smugly. “You didn't think to ask this before?”

“Only a dozen or so times before you started dating that douche.” Logan smirked. “I have a ring.” 

Veronica's face lifted, but her smile faded. “What?”

“I got it eons ago.” He kissed her neck and nuzzled her. “You are freezing.” He scooped her up and stood. “Are you done with your self-punishment or shall I replace you in the cold chair and ask room service for some hot chocolate?”

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. “How about we go sit next to the fireplace and warm each other up?”

“See? We are perfect for each other. That is a great idea.” He leaned down and kissed her nose. He turned, expertly carrying her through the doorway and letting her close the sliding door. 

Veronica looked down at him and smiled. “I love you, Logan. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not in love with the ending, seems blah. Sorry about that. But also, not going to fix it. (This is why it probably should have been with the warmups.)
> 
> Please, leave comments and Kudos! 
> 
> email me: adorkableauthor@gmail.com
> 
> follow me on twitter @adorkablerwriter
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
